vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael (Bastard!!)
Summary Michael 'is one of the four Seraphs, and their leader, making her the highest angel in heaven after Lucifer revolted. She seems to have a strong connection with the angel before his fall, as he was both a mentor figure and a love interest of hers. As commander of God's army, Michael is ruthless in her will to destroy human life when she first reveals herself in volume seventeen. After the four-year time skip, Michael is shown to be more focused on destroying the escaping demons than on ending humanity, and she even can be seen as sympathetic toward Dark Schneider. It remains to be seen what her future role will be after the defeat of Uriel as Satan draws closer to Earth. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 5-B. High 4-C with the Divine Flame Sword Name: Michael Origin: Bastard!! Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of thousands of years old. More likely several million years old. Classification: Archangel, Seraph Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dispel Bound and Eternal Atom user, Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze weaker opponents with a gaze), Magic, Immortality (Type 1, 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Can attack non-corporeal objects, Passive Force Field System that nullifies hax and reality warping powers, Transformation Attack Potency: Planet level (All Seraphs have the power to pulverize Planets). Large Star level with Divine Flame Sword Leviathan (Sword is described as hitting with the force of a Supernova, and is also the strongest of the 4 Seraphs) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Quantifiably about 7,000 times at a minimum) Lifting Strength: Class 100 via power-scaling Striking Strength: Planet Class. Large Star Class with Divine Flame Sword Leviathan Durability: Planet level Stamina: Very large (Able to exchange millions of blows per second at FTL speed) Range: Stellar Standard Equipment: Divine Flame Sword Leviathan Intelligence: Extremely intelligent as she is the highest ranked angel in heaven and is the commander of God's armies, plus her (at least) hundreds of millennia of experience and knowledge as an Archangel. A skilled warrior and magic user. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Seraphim: The status of the angel of very high rank, who are the commanders of the armies of angels, having a very high level of intelligence and charisma, owning the strongest magic (for the use of which is not required to cast spells) and power sufficient to atomize the world, also senses a thousandfold superior human. Creatures of this level are able to move faster than light, and destruction for them means the destruction of not only physical, but also spiritual and astral bodies together, and at the same time, since otherwise the atomic and space-time regeneration quickly fix the damage. Accordingly, destroying each other on all 3 levels, they completely destroy the existence and identity of the defeated disappear even of cause-and-effect relationships. *'Dispel Bound:' Permanent magical barrier of the numerous and recovering at a tremendous speed of layers of the force field. Provides protection from most impacts, whether spiritual, astral, methyl, echogenic, spatial-temporal, various "instakill" attacks and the ability or even the manipulation of reality. *'Eternal Atoms:' A powerful reconstruction ability on an atomic level. In order to completely kill someone with Eternal Atoms, you have to be able to destroy them on a physical, spiritual, and astral level. Users of Eternal Atoms are nearly immortal and extremely difficult to kill. *'Victory Rainbow Rising:' An attack similar to Dark Schneider's Judas Priest. Destroys the Eternal Atoms of the target, erasing it from existence. *'Royal Hunt:' A more powerful version of Exodus, Michael's spiritual energy renders humans and low-level demons unable to move then she throws herself towards her opponents and incinerates them. *'God Hard:' A fire dragon is materialized around Michael and attacks her opponent. It's her most powerful attack and is said to be as strong as the explosion of a Supernova. Augoeides: Lightbody: Augoeides angel, her true form, which is to materialize in the real world requires a huge amount of energy. The strength and size of such a body are proportional to the mystical powers of an angel. Energy body dark seraph can compete with the energy of black holes and quasars, its speed approaches the speed of light, and brute force is enough to extinguish the stars. Received attack Augoeides risked paralyzed or defeated in horror. It is even said that the beings of lower resistance turn into a pillar of salt. Complete victory over the angel is only possible with the destruction of her Augoeides. Note: Not to be confused with the similarly named character from DC/Vertigo Comics, or any other similarly named characters. Others Notable Victories: Hibiki Tachibana (Senki Zesshou Symphogear) Hibiki Tachibana's Profile (Both in-character, speed was equalized, and SZS GX Hibiki was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bastard‼ Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4